


Heartbreaks at Dinnertime

by yourlocaltranskid



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Private School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocaltranskid/pseuds/yourlocaltranskid
Summary: Heartbroken Waverly is comforted by Nicole and Wynonna. Waverly realize that she might have feelings for her sister’s best friend.OrPrivate school/boarding school AU no one asked for.





	Heartbreaks at Dinnertime

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr wayhaughtprompts. Follow me on tumblr at yourlocaltranskid and wayhaughtprompts.

Waverly sat on her bed, her eyes were red and tears running down her face. She was only wearing her uniform shirt and skirt, her tie and jacket have been tossed somewhere in her room. She has been crying for the past half an hour and was emotionally tired from the events from dinner.

“I can’t believe Champ cheated on me. I thought we had something” Waverly said to Nicole, who was laying on Waverly’s bed. Nicole was still wearing her full uniform, she came to Waverly’s room right after dinner to make sure the younger girl was fine.

“You deserve better than him. He treated you like he owned you” Nicole replied, as she loosened her tie. Waverly knew Nicole was right. Nicole was always right, she knew what to say and when to say it.

“I just can’t believe he caused a scene at dinner. Thank you for stepping in, I don’t know what I would do without you.” Waverly said to Nicole, she turned to face the redhead that was on her bed. Nicole smiled at Waverly, making the younger girl blush.

“No problem, what are friends for?” Nicole said as she sat up on the bed. Both girls stared at each other, admiring each other’s features. “Nicky, I need to tell you something.” Waverly muttered to the older girl, “I’m glad Champ and I broke up because I think I lo…like you”.

Nicole smiled at the younger girl, “I like you, too.” Nicole started to play with the edge of her dress pants, and Waverly looked at her with a smile. Ever since they met on the first day of school, Waverly knew they had something special. Even though Nicole was a year older and is friends with Wynonna, Waverly didn’t want a crush to form.

Nicole leaned in and kissed Waverly on the cheek, a slight blush appeared on the younger girl’s face. “I promise I will never treat you like Champ did. He was an asshole to you and never deserved you” Nicole said with a smile on her face.

“Nicole, you always know what to say to make me feel better and safe. But, I think we should keep “us” just between us. I don’t know if I am ready for something” Waverly said quietly to Nicole. Nicole grabbed both of Waverly’s hands and squeezed them tightly.

“I totally understand, take your time. I will always be by your side no matter what.” Nicole said looking into Waverly’s eyes. Then there was a knocking on Waverly’s room door.

“Baby girl are you in there?” said Wynonna through the door. Waverly let go of Nicole’s hands to go open the door for her sister. 

“Hey baby girl, hey Haughtshot,” Wynonna said as she walked through the door and into Waverly’s room. “I came here to see if you were fine, but I see Haught sauce beat me to it,” Wynonna said to both of the girls. 

Waverly closed the door and walked back to the older girls in her room. “Thank you, Wynonna. I should have expected this to happen, but not at dinner where everyone can see us” Waverly told Wynonna, giving Nicole a smile. 

“I’m glad you’re fine. I was ready to kick his ass for you before Haught here stepped in” Wynonna said as she offered Nicole a fist bump. Nicole gave the older Earp a fist bump and shifted on the bed so both the Earp girls can sit down.

Waverly and Wynonna sat down, leaving Waverly in the middle. Waverly wrapped her arms around her sister and Nicole and squeezed them tightly.  
“Thank you both” Waverly said, “I don’t know what I would do without you two”.

Nicole and Wynonna smiled at each other and wrapped their arms around Waverly. At this moment they knew she was safe and happy, and that matters the most to them as they continue to hold the youngest girl.


End file.
